


Gracias a un malentendido

by edelau



Series: Tres maneras en las que no se enteraron [2]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: AUTORA: iamtheenemy (Steph), Humor, M/M, One Shot, Romance, s05e09: Mea culpa
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edelau/pseuds/edelau
Summary: Estas son tres maneras en las que el resto del equipo no descubrió lo que había entre Nick y Greg. Posterior al episodio 9 de la quinta temporada,Mea culpa. La segunda manera...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Three Ways They Didn't Find Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/256824) by [iamtheenemy (Steph)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph/pseuds/iamtheenemy). 



> Historia basada en los personajes y situaciones creados por y para la Alliance Atlantis y la CBS. Con ella no se busca ganancia alguna.
> 
> Gracias a [Just A Reject](https://www.fanfiction.net/beta/6604403/Just-A-Reject), [G.M.Rivers](https://www.fanfiction.net/beta/7876647/G-M-Rivers) y [MeimiCaro](https://www.fanfiction.net/beta/2309386/MeimiCaro) por las correcciones. Cualquier error que pueda quedar, _mea culpa_.

Warrick y Sara dejaron de hablar cuando Nick entró en la sala de descanso. Parecía que acabara de levantarse de la cama y venido directamente al laboratorio; con la camisa ligeramente arrugada y los ojos aún un poco enrojecidos.

―¿Qué te ha pasado? ―inquirió Warrick cuando Nick se sentó a su lado.

―La maldita alarma que no sonó. Resulta que la programé para las nueve de la mañana en lugar de para la noche.

―Gajes del turno de noche ―entonó el otro.

―Por eso yo tengo tres alarmas ―comentó Sara―; más vale prevenir.

Warrick intercambió una mirada divertida con Nick ante tal admisión, mientras el segundo tiraba del dobladillo de su camisa, intentando suavizar las arrugas.

―¿Es eso un chupetón? ―preguntó Sara de repente.

Warrick siguió la mirada de la morena hasta la marca roja oscura que Nick tenía en la recién expuesta extensión de piel de la clavícula.

―Tú no te has quedado dormido ―apostilló Warrick guasón―. ¡Tú te has echado un polvo!

―¿Quién es la afortunada? ―cuestionó Sara con una mirada astuta―. ¿Alguien que conozcamos?

Nick se puso rojo, cara y cuello incluidos; mas su evidente incomodidad llamó la atención de Warrick.

―Tiene que serlo, míralo ―le dijo a Sara, señalando al otro con una mano―. ¿Fue Judy, la de recepción? ¿Sofía, tal vez?

El aludido levantó las manos como escudo.

―Vamos, chicos. Un caballero no tiene memoria ―dijo. Warrick resopló.

―Escupe.

―Oye, hombre, porque tú seas un sinvergüenza no significa que...

―No creas que no veo cómo intentas cambiar de tema ―atajó Warrick―. Así que es un secreto...

―¿Es Catherine? ―inquirió Sara.

Warrick se rio ante la mirada de horror que mostró Nick ante la sugerencia de estar acostándose con su exsupervisora. Por supuesto, el Nicky obediente a las reglas ni siquiera consideraría semejante idea, a pesar de que Cath fuera una mujer de buen ver.

―¡No! Dejadlo ya, ¿vale?

―¿Cuánto tiempo llevas trabajando aquí? ―cuestionó Sara retóricamente―. Este sitio vive para el cotilleo. No importa lo que hagas, nunca podrás mantenerlo en secreto.

―Os sorprenderíais... ―respondió Nick. Warrick arqueó las cejas ante eso.

―¿Así que no es la primera vez? ¿La semana pasada, cuando no me cogiste el teléfono...?

La expresión cada vez más avergonzada, culpable y huidiza de Nick le dijo a Warrick todo lo que necesitaba saber.

―¿Y yo soy el sinvergüenza? No puedo creer que no me lo dijeras, tío.

―Es complicado ―murmuró Nick.

―¿Desde cuándo? ―cuestionó Warrick.

―Cuatro meses ―admitió.

Warrick dejó escapar un silbido bajo impresionado.

―Creo que ese es un nuevo récord en el laboratorio.

―La ley de los grandes números dice ―añadió Sara, negando con la cabeza―, que tu suerte no puede durar para siempre.

Pero Nick no tuvo tiempo de responder a eso, porque Grissom y Catherine entraron en ese momento en la sala, discutiendo de esa manera tan peculiar suya; como una pareja de ancianos. Grissom los saludó con la cabeza, ojeó los papeles en sus manos y luego volvió a alzar la vista con el ceño fruncido.

―¿Dónde está Greg? ―preguntó, algo irritado.

Warrick miró alrededor, notando por primera vez la ausencia del más joven.

―Aquí viene ―respondió Catherine, señalando hacia el pasillo.

Greg entró corriendo en ese momento, con el pelo como si hubiera hecho un intento rápido de domarlo al estilo planchado de siempre, pero que hubiera abandonado a la mitad.

―Eh, hola, lo siento ―jadeó, deteniéndose para birlarle uno de los Doritos a Sara, antes de sentarse entre ella y Cath.

―¿Una noche larga? ―indagó Cath con una mirada de complicidad. Greg negó con la cabeza.

―Nada tan interesante. Me equivoqué al programar la alarma; la puse a las nueve de la mañana en lugar de la noche.

El silencio fue su respuesta, solo roto por un jadeo de Sara y el sonido de su mano al llevársela a la boca. Warrick se giró para evaluar la reacción de Nick ante la declaración de Greg, y vio que su amigo tenía la cara todavía más roja que antes y los ojos abiertos, horrorizado.

―¿Qué? ―reclamó Greg, deteniéndose a medio camino de quitarse la chaqueta. Warrick se dio cuenta que solo miró a Nick cuando habló.

―Sí, ¿qué? ―inquirió Grissom. Parecía impaciente y molesto por no estar entendiendo la broma.

―La ley de los grandes números ―repitió Sara, con la voz amortiguada por su mano.

―Oh, joder ―resolló Nick, aturdido.

―¿Alguien podría explicarme qué pasa? ―exigió Catherine. Y fue Warrick quien habló en un tono mesurado.

―Tiene gracia, pero Nick tuvo el mismo problema que Greg al programar su alarma esta tarde.

―Pero eso sigue sin explicar el chupetón ―añadió Sara, con un brillo malicioso en los ojos.

Catherine frunció el ceño, confundida, un momento antes de que las palabras hicieran mella en ella, y entonces abrió la boca. Warrick notó que en lugar de ponerse rojo como Nick, Greg empalideció lentamente cuando también se dio cuenta.

―Nick no puso mal la alarma ―comentó al fin Greg, un toque de humor autocrítico teñía su voz―. Una de sus hermanas está teniendo problemas con su prometido y lo llamó para hablar de ello.

El impacto inicial ante el error que ambos habían cometido debió desvanecerse, porque las comisuras de la boca de Nick temblaron ante las palabras dichas por Greg.

―Cierto, eso fue lo que pasó ―aceptó de manera dócil.

Grissom parecía desconcertado y poco interesado en la conversación. Catherine señalaba con el dedo del uno al otro, de Greg a Nick.

―¿Quiere decir eso que vosotros dos sois...?

―Cuatro meses ―confirmó Sara; no cabía duda de que lo estaba disfrutando demasiado.

―¡Sorpresa! ―exclamó Greg con falso alborozo.

La habitación volvió a sucumbir a otro silencio, hasta que Warrick inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada.

Fin


End file.
